


Maknae centric oneshots

by Audex



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, I really hate tagging, I'll add more tags later, I'm lazy to do more tags, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Multi, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.M, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, Yoon Sanha-centric, angst with happy ending, but - Freeform, insecure Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, mostly angst, proof that I can't tag, shy Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audex/pseuds/Audex
Summary: One shots about maknaes mostlyStray kidsBtsGot7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Found, Please Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591526) by [LulaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaWrites/pseuds/LulaWrites). 



**Jungkook's PoV**  
I was walking around the hotel me and my hyungs are staying in because Man was I late I was supposed to be in the room by 10:00 but now it's nearly midnight.

Looking around trying to find my way to the room i stumbled, after steadying myself I looked around to see a young boy, he looked around to be atleast 18, sleeping in the middle of the hallway with his back rested against the wall.

'Who is he?' I thought before crouching down to look at him properly 'he looks kinda cute and why is he smiling when he is asleep?' I shook him trying to wake him up "10 more minutes hyung I promise" he mumbled making me laugh a bit he's like me "I'm sorry but who are you sir?" He said making me shocked because I didn't notice he woke up "what's your name?" I asked the kid "why do you ask?" He answered my question with a question "well if you want to go back to your hyung than you need to tell me you name right?" I said his eyes grew wide as if he realised something.....oh ya "your jeon jungkook from BTS!" He whispered-shouted "yes I am, now can you tell me what's your name and what are you doing sleeping in the middle of a corridor

"oh well I got lost while I was going to my hotel room and then me being the clumsy me slipped and fell down the stairs resulting in me twisting my ankle"

"okay well what's your age?" I asked "I'm 18" he answered "okay well come with me I'll ask Joonie hyung if he can call you're-wait why haven't you called your hyungs or parents?" I asked making him show his phone while smiling ,God does he never take a break from smiling, well the phones dead "okay then C'mon  I'll take you to my room so you could all your hyungs or parents" I said while helping him stand up and holding him by his shoulder to help him walk

"do you know their numbers?" I asked "oh ya I know chan's number, he made us memorise it"

He said, well if I think about it jonnie and jin hyung is also like that making us memorise the numbers, laughing I said "my hyungs are also like that"

i stopped to look around where I was. Finding that we're at our hotel room I opened the door with my key card, looking up I realised that Jin and namjoon hyung were standing a few feet away from The door looking kinda angry

"I'm sorry I'm late but I just wanted to help-"i stopped if I think about it I didn't ask his name

"-ah what's your name?" I asked making him look up as he was staring at his feet "j-jeongin" he said his name smiling "aww such a cute name!.....now jungkook what did you do?" Jinnie hyung asked "no I didn't do anything!" I said I mean I didn't do anything right? "Wait! I might have hit his knee when i ran into him" I continued making Jin hyung shake his head and take jeongin from me and said "ok well c'mon now I'll treat your injuries and then after that you can tell namjoon your guardians numbers okay?" "Mhm" he hummed back. 

 

**Crash!**

 

"What was that!?" Namjoon hyung and I screamed togather running towards the room where Jin hyung had taken jeongin in 

to see that Tae Hyung was looking wide eyed at jeongin, I saw joonie hyung open his mouth to say something only to be cutted by Tae hyung "t-that's I.N!, JIMIN! THATS I.N!"

**Crash!**

"Ouch" I mumbled then turned to see Jiminie hyung standing at the door also wide eyed at jeongin. I looked back to the room to see jeongin with a surprised look on his face "y-you k-know m-me?...."

Jeongin said looking in between Jiminie and Tae hyung "KNOW YOU!? WE LOVE YOU!" They both said inusion (?) missing jeongin flinch.

I went over there and said "what do you mean by that?" Taehyung hyung glanced at me and said " you know that group we always watched?" Which to I hummed in reply while nodding my head "okay so he is the maknae of that group!"

I looked over to jeongin who cocked his head to the side " really you know us!" He said "ya we do and we love your songs! Especially my pace" jimin said "thank you for saying that I really appreciate it" jeongin said

"sorry to disturb this fan meet but I need to know you leaders number" namjoon said cutting off Taehyung from saying anything "oh ya well his number is ************" jeongin said to namjoon who went on typing the number into his phone. 

Third person PoV

Jeongin sat down on the couch anxiously waiting for chan to come and save him from Taehyung's  and jimin's rambling about how much they know about him and asking him questions ...... don't get him wrong he loves BTS but his head gets a scrambled when someone is ranting to him.

Jungkook watched unamused at the group of people lounging at the couch at the very moment he himself had had experience with the other two in the makane Line and he knew that jeongins head would have exploded if it wasn't for Jin to dramatically open the door saying "jeongin your leader is coming to pick you up soon"

Jeongin hummed to response not feeling like speaking as he was tired.

Jungkook looked over at jeongin ,who was looking like he was about to sleep, and picked jeongin up who in response yelped  
"Look I'm gonna take you to my room because your face shows that you need some sleep" jungkook said to which jeongin muttered "whatever"

After tucking in jeongin in his bed he went over to jin's and namjoon's room to in form them that he had took jeongin to his room because he looked like he wanted to sleep and with how he had found him asleep on the hallway floor it wasn't much of a surprise. 

Chan had dashed to the room where the person who called them had told him jeongin was and was followed by the felix who had forced everyone else to stay in their hotel rooms on the other side on the hotel.

After reaching the hotel room Felix went forward and knocked and got shocked by seeing the leader of bts and the oldest member of bts

"Umm...hello?" Chan said

" **I think we got the wrong room chan Hyung** " felix whispered to chan

" **Me too...wait let me check** " chan replied taking out a notepad from his back pocket and searched through it for the number of the hotel room which the person had said jeongin was in. 

" **It's the correct one**...wait where's jeongin?" Chan said to the duo who was awkwardly standing behind the door frame.

"Jeongin is in jungkook's room" namjoon said and invited them in.

"Okay so let me get this straight your Maknae found our maknae in the middle on the hallway SLEEPING" chan said trying to wrap what had happened in the last 8 hours

"Well ya.." Jin said

"Where is he?" Felix asked the bts members

"Oh ya he is sleeping must be exhausted after what happened and after listening to tae and jimin rant" namjoon said them both

Felix and chan looked at each other in worry as they both followed the older people in the hallway to the room in which jeongin was in.

When they opened the door to jungkooks room ,as namjoon had the key for the room, they saw the cutest sight they could ever see...

Both the maknae's were laying on the bed the younger laying on top of the older cuddling

The adults (not jungkook) in the room didn't have the heart to wake them up so chan picked jeongin up on his back whispering "thanks for informing us that he was here" to namjoon to which the man nodded in response.

Felix did a two finger salute to them and followed his hyung out the door.

And don't worry before chan picked up jeongin they did take pictures and felix took some more pictures as they were going to their room.

But chan had a really bad back ache in the next morning

 


	2. Yugyeom protection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its yugyeom's birthday and his hyungs leave him in the dorm with bambam and forget that its yugyeom's birthday 
> 
> Let's just say they had to deal with four angry maknaes from their sunbae's and hoobae's groups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am joining this one and the part 2 together and I need some ideas on how the maknaes will kill the got7 hyungs

 

 

 

_Geyomie:_ Hey guys..

_Kyunnie:_ gyeom what's wrong?

_**Kookie:**  _what did they do now?

_Innie:_ are you okay, hyung?

_Hyukie:_ I swear if they did anything...

_Gyeomie:_ umm...they left me at home...

_Innie:_ ALONE!? ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!?

_Gyeomie:_ no with bammie

_Hyukie:_ good that kid atleast takes care of you

_Kyunnie:_ can we add him in this chat?

_Gyeomie:_ ya can we?...

_Innie:_ it's fine by me, hyungs

_Gyeomie:_ kookie? Sanghyuk hyung?

_Kookie:_ I support everyone in this chat 

_Hyukie:_ ughh okay fine

**_[Gyeomie added bambam to maknae chat]_ **

**_[Gyeomie changed bambam's name to bammie]_ **

****

_bammie:_ wait..what?

_Innie:_ hello sunbaenim!

_Bammie:_ ahh! Jeongin! Call me hyung

_Hyukie:_ now tell me...

_Kyunnie:_ wait 

_Gyeomie:_ what?

**_[sanghyuk >bambam]_ **

_Sanghyuk:_ did the others in your group forget that it's yugies birthday?

_Bambam:_......Ya......

_Sanghyuk:_ what about you?

_Bammie:_ Me!? How can I ever forget that it's my maknaes birthday?!

_Sanghyuk:_ you mean your crushes?

_Bammie:_ WHAT!?

_Sanghyuk:_ now back to the topic

 

**_[Sanghyuk added Changkyun, Jeongin, Jungkook and BamBam in a chat]_ **

 

**_[Sanghyuk changed the chat name to let's kill yugyeom's hyungs]_ **

 

_jungkook:_ they forgot his birthday didn't they?

_Sanghyuk:_ yep

_Bambam:_ yep

_Changkyun:_ ughh...let's proceed with the 'killing his hyungs plan'

_Jeongin:_ chan hyung wouldn't let me...

_Sanghyuk:_ tell him I said to let you come with us

_Jeongin:_ HE SAID YES!

_bambam:_ now we can plan..

_Jungkook:_ aren't they your hyungs too?

_Bambam:_ I don't forgive people who hurt my Gyeomie 

**[I'm mr line break]**

BamBam sat down on the couch with a sigh. he couldn't stand it, their hyungs forgetting his Gyeoms birthday.

He stood up as the bell rang for the first time in the past hour he had messaged the maknaes.

He opened the door and saw that Jeongin had come as he was the nearest, he still wondered why he took one hour to reach the got7 dorm. His question was answered when Jeongin spoke up.

"Sorry sunbaenim chan hyung wouldn't let me come without a proper explanation" Jeongin said bowing

"It's fine, and didn't I tell you to call me hyung?"

"Yes sunbae-uh hyung" jeongin said

"Now come on in, I think that Changkyun hyung will come soon" bambam said moving away form the door to let Jeongin in

They both sat in silence on the couch when Jeongin spoke up

"Sunbae-Hyung?" Bambam looked up from where he was staring at his knees

"Neh?" Jeongin awkwardly rubbed his hands together and said

"Where is gyeom-hyung?"

"He is in our room if you wanna meet him it's the the second door to the right" Jeongin stood up and started walking towards bambam's and yugyeom's room.

When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yugyeom hyung?"

The door opened only to revel a red eyed Maknae.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeongin said but he did not expect to he hugged by him.

Jeongin rubbed his hands on yugyeom's back soothingly, really thinking of yelling at his sunbaenims at that moment.

Jeongin carefully guided Yugyeom to his bed and sat on it taking Yugyeom in his lap, no matter how tall he was, and started whispering in his ears.

After some time he heard the door bell ring and sighed.

He looked down to Yugyeom, noticing he had fallen asleep, and shifted to lie him down.

Jeongin stood up and stretched his arms and turned to go to the living room after he covered Yugyeom  with a blanket. Who would have guessed all the caring his hyungs showed him made him really good at this kind of stuff.

When he reached the living room he saw Changkyun, Jungkook and Sanghyuk there.

He cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

Sanghyuk was the first to notice the wet spot on jeongin's shirt and he was also the first to understand that Yugyeom had been crying.

They all sat down on the couch after asking jeongin how Yugyeom was.

"So when is the plan going to be set?" Jungkook asked

[ **hello I'm miss line break** ]

They had to  wait for about an hour before the got7 hyungs came home and in that hour Sanghyuk checked up on Yugyeom while the others were sat on the couch.

The got7 hyungs hadn't expected to see the maknaes of various Kpop groups sat on their living room couch so they were, to say, quiet surprised.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you want a chapter of the maknaes (minus yugyeom) killing got7 hyungs
> 
> I hope you liked it


	3. Yugyeom protection squad [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I posted so late but I had a really bad writers block and didn't know what to do

Part 3

To say that they were confused would've been an understatement.

Well..ya they were confused on why the maknaes of sunbae's and hoobae's were there but it took a turn to the worse when they found out what they had done.

" I can't believe you guys forgot his birthday!" Bambam whisper shouted.

"Who's birthday?" Jaebum asked

"YUGYEOM'S/HYUNG'S" the maknaes shouted already feeling irritated the they now had to deal with stupid people forgetting someone important's birthday.

"What-" jackson tried

"Do not what us sunbaenim, I maybe your hoobae but I am not dealing with you all making gyeomie hyung cry"   Jeongin said folding his arms around his chest

"HE WHAT!?" The got7 hyungs shouted annoying the maknaes more

"SHHHHH! Yugyeom's sleeping!" Sanghyuk whispered

"No need hyung I'm already awake" they whipped around to the door when they heard a voice.

The got7 hyungs had never seen yugyeom more vulnerable.

Yugyeom rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit, he still couldn't believe that they had forgotten, I mean sure many people had forgotten his birthday before but he thought that he could trust his hyungs but maybe he was wrong; just like all the other time he had been about them.

He stumbled his way towards the couch and sat on it heavily but he wasn't alone on the couch for a long time because the other maknaes had immediately occupied the empty space beside him.

The got7 hyungs shuffled among themselves apologising.

"It's fine Hyung, many people had already forgotten my birthday and if you did it's not that big of a deal"

"Yugyeom..." Youngjae started

"I'm really fine youngjae hyung"

"Yugyeom I know that I may tease you a lot but that doesn't give us the right to make you cry" jinyoung said putting a had on yugyeom hand which lay on yugyeom knee

"I think we should give them some privacy" sanghyuk said getting up

"But-" jungkook tried to protest

"No buts, we may be his friends but we should not interfere in their group matter" sanghyuk explains folding his hands

"Sanghyuk hyung is right- but just a sec" jeongin said he himself starting to get up

Jeongin got up and whispered into yugyeom ears

"Gyeomie hyung fighting! We'll always be there if you need us to get their head out of their butts"

Making yugyeom giggle jeongin smiled while changkyun stared cold heartedly at the got7 hyungs.

"Take care of him bambam sunbaenim" jeongin said

The maknaes exited the dorm a bit anxious at leaving yugyeom alone but mostly at ease for bambam was with him.

Sanghyuk first went to the stray kids dorm followed by chankyun and jungkook to drop off jeongin.

Changkyun rang the bell and they waited till hyunjin opened the door exited but that immediately went out replaced with shock at seeing his sunbaenim on the door.

"Can you please call a group meeting...hyunjin?" Jungkook asked uncertainly

"Umm-oh-ya- Okay but jeongin, our makane, is still not home so is that okay?"

"Yes because we have him right here" sanghyuk said pushing jeongin a bit forward making him stumble.

Jeongin smiled awkwardly "hey hyung"

Hyunjin again shocked moved himself out of their way.

Jeongin guided the other maknaes to the living room and went into the kitchen to get some drinks only to come mere minutes later and find out the maknaes lecturing his hyungs.

"Hyungs why are you lecturing my hyungs?" Jeongin sweat dropped

"Well we don't want anything like what happened with yugyeom happen to you too or any of us so we were kindly reminding them to remember your birthday" Changkyun said sweetly

Jeongin shook his head affectionately at them and smiled.

The stray kids were a bit surprised as to how their makane was talking to their sunbaemins.

"Didn't you guys have schedules?" Jeongin said as he observed the clock in the dorms living room.

The trio of maknaes shot up from their resting position, scrambling to get to their own dorms.

"BYE HYUNGS!" Jeongin shouted at them as they closed the door with muffled 'bye's'.

Jeongin turned around to see his hyungs staring wide eyed at him.

Jeongin sighed, this was going to be a long explanation.

Meanwhile at the got7 dorm bambam was still glaring at the hyungs and yugyeom was smiling bittersweet like.

"Yugyeom, hyungs are really sorry that we forgot that it was your birthday today" Mark said

"I mean with all the schedules our brains messed up the dates" jinyoung said protesting a bit

"But it still doesn't mean it isn't our fault that this happened, but I just hope that you'll be atleast able to forgive us" Jaebum said

"Forgive not forget" yugyeom caught bambam mumbling

"Hyungs it's fine really I don't blame you" yugyeom said shaking his head

"But-" bambam protested

"No we are not  starting this again" yugyeom turned to face his hyung and continued "hyung I already forgave you, we all are humans right? And humans make mistakes, it really wasn't your fault for what happened but please be a bit more careful next time, or on anyone's birthday".

The hyungs looked at eachother and nodded "we promise yugyeom's but let us atleast spoil you why isn't it your birthday?" They said

Yugyeom blushed a little and nodded, he smiled and turned to look towards a grumbling bambam.

"Bammie is it's fine you know everyone one makes mistakes don't they?" Yugyeom said tilting his head

"Ya" bambam grumbled

"So you'll have to forgive them too you know"

Bambam hugged yugyeom pushing his face in his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to be hurt even a slightest bit" bambam whispered to which yugyeom hummed and turned towards the hyungs.

"I'll just go and change my clothes" he said getting up form the couch and into his and bambam's room

Bambam, too, turned towards the team "what's your plan to spoil him?" 

The team smoked and started conspiring with bambam or spoil their maknae

Yugyeom felt that nothing could change his mood ever now.

But of coarse bambam had to prove him wrong because even after giving him so many presents he just had to give him the one he never thought, not even in his dreams, he would ever get.

Bambam caught his wrist and dragged him towards their room and locked the door behind him.

He turned towards yugyeom nervously.

"Bammie are you okay?" Yugyeom said coming a bit closer

"Y-yes I'm fine" bambam managed to squeak out of his mouth

"If your sure" yugyeom went back to his original place and continued "so why did you drag me in our room?"

"Well you see I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yugyeom asked a bit curious then which is good for him

"You see..you really don't have to I'll understand- but what I want to say is" bambam started playing with the hem of his shirt

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I lov- nevermind it's stupid sorry for wasting your time"

But it was too late yugyeom had understood what bambam had wanted to say to him

"Do you like me?" Yugyeom blurted out

"What-Of Coarse I do who doesn't" bambam asked

"No I mean do you like me like Mark does to Jackson?"

"Umm..wha- no" bambam blushed making him look like a tomato

"Oh well too bad here I thought my love for you was returned" yugyeom's smiled cheekily when bambam stared at him surprised

"You like me?"

" of corse I do you Pabo"

Bambam held yugyeom's chin and moved his lips towards his own ones

"Is this okay?" Bambam breathed out staring at yugyeom's lips

"It's more than okay"  yugyeom only had to say that for the gap between them to close.

It started out with awkward brushing of lips but bambam wanted more, he had waited more then 1 year for this so damn him he was allowed to do this, he brushed his tongue on yugyeom's lower lip making yugyeom gasp in surprise as he was still extremely inexperienced even though they both were the nearly the same age.

Using this to his advantage bambam slipped his tongue into yugyeom's mouth.

Yugyeom moaned in surprise of something warm slipping into his mouth.

But sadly they were humans and they needed oxygen so the pulled away but not before bambam bit yugyeom lower lip.

Lips swollen they rested their foreheads on eachother, gasping.

They shifted their eyes to meet each other's and smiled the smiling turned into giggling and the giggling turned into laughter.

Bambam pushed yugyeom on his bed and went to join him too, they cuddled as they fell asleep a smile on their faces as they lay in each others arms.

They woke up to flashes of cameras and many 'that took you so long's

poor Jeongin, the other maknaes had given chan their numbers so whenever something happened he had them too fussing over his wellbeing for being the makane of the maknaes group, but still he loved them like his own family and was quite happy for yugyeom to find his crush liked him back.

For sanghyuk,....well he was getting to old to deal with this kind of shit

Jungkook himself had developed a crush on his youngest hyung and when the others found out...well you could only imagine what had happend

Changkyun had gone back to his normal routine of being ignored and harassed but he still had others who were willing to give up anything for him.

The got7 hyungs had finally learned their lesson and they had never, from then on, forgotten anyone's birthdays and special days.

Yugyeom himself had never felt such joy, he was happy that he has his hyungs with him and a really sweet, somethings chaotic, boyfriend and a pack of maknaes willing to form a manhunt for eachother, in short? Well he was content with his life well that was until they found out what was happening with changkyun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have started a series so I would really appreciate it I'd you checked it out, you don't have to if you don't want to.


	4. Jisung the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the hyungs find out about the bullies jisung has?
> 
> Well here's your answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this is REALLY ooc sorry for that

Jisung ran to the room mark had told them that where he and haechan were going to to see that there were two security guards standing in front of the door, he went towards them and said " can you call mark Hyung?" To which one of them responded "no" jisung opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the guard continuing " because nct 127 are doing a vlive inside so you cannot go inside either" jisung hung his head down muttering something that neither of them could hear so the other gaurd kinda shouted "speak up you brat!"  
Jisung flinched by that and looked up to see that the guard who had shouted at him was being consoled by the other one.

Noticing jisung staring at them the guard who was consoling him looked up and said "listen no one here want to see you so get going" and went back to consoling his friend.

Jisung ran after he heard that sentence head down muttering "I'm sorry's", as he reached to the room that the dreams were in he rubbed the tears that were in his eyes and thanked the Lord that they didn't leak out.

He reached to the door Handle and took and deep breath before opening the door to reveal chenle crying in jeno's shoulder clutching his right knee in his hand which Was scratched and cuts which were scattered around it and bleeding a lot and renjun who was pacing around the Room clearly waiting for him to come.

As he was about to speak renjun saw him and said "good where is mark Hyung? We don't know how to clean or bandage his knee you know that right? Oh of coarse you know-" 'wait I know how to clean and bandage!' He thought realising that all those physical bullying and first aid finally paid off as he could help his friend who was currently still crying but was now looking at his knee which was still not stopping to bleed "-hey are you even listening to me" renjun said as he noticed that jisung was looking over at chenle " Hyung c-can y-you please distract chenle for awhile?" Jisung asked finally shifting his eyes to look at renjun "why? Do you know how to first-" stopping when he saw jisung nod his head "-oh so what do yo want me to do?" Renjun asked looking over at chenle "can you please distract chenle from his knee ? ,it will hurt more if he focuses on it" jisung said and went out the door to the dream dorm and started looking around his cupboard searching for his first aid kit that he had bought when the physical abuse from his bully's started.

When he found the first aid kit he dashed to the room he previously was in not noticing that the nct 127 members come out of the room and that now they were looking at the medical box in his hand.

When he reached the room he signed renjun to distract chenle so he could work on the knee.

Renjun saw the signal and started to talk to chenle about something in Chinese to which chenle responded in Chinese as well.

Jeno looked in between chenle renjun and jisung , jisung who was currently cleaning the wound, Jeno smiled and looked at the door noting that the nct 127 member were standing there looking at jisung working on chenle's knee.

They looked at mark and haechan thinking that they both knew how jisung knew first aid but before they could ask they heard chenle hiss.

chenle hissed and looked down to see that jisung was looking up at him and said "don't worry chenle if you change the bandage once in a day and don't put pressure on you knee you'll get better in about....2/3 weeks" every one in the room looked shocked on how a 16 (this is my story right) (I also don't know medical so don't expect this to be real) year old could know such a thing.

"right?" Jisung tilted his head a little his index and thumb on his chin "yes ya right!" He said again putting his fist in his hand

"Thanks you so much jisung!" Chenle said and hugged the surprised jisung who of coarse hugged back "but how did you know how to do first aid?" Chenle asked "well I'm gonna tell you guys a b-big secret and you have to promise me not to tell anyone" jisung said looking down missing that the three of them were looking at the door at nct 127 who had their finger to their lips signalling for the youngests to be quiet to which they complied.

Jisung looked up to them asking "can you promise that to me that? Please?" Jeno was the first one to break out of his daze and he quickly said "yes we promise that WE will not tell anyone about this, okay now you can tell us". 

jisung took a deep breath in trying to find the words to say, when he finally found the words  
"Wellyouknowschoolandbulliessoihavemyownsetofbulliesinchoolandafewmonthsbacktheygotphysicaltheniboughtafirstaid  
Boxbecuaseitreallyhurt" he mumbles really fast (Well you know school and bullies so I have my own set of bullies  in school and few months back they got physical then I bought a first aid  
Box becuase it really hurt) he took a deep breath before saying "I'm sorry for buying a first aid kit without  you permission!" In a squeaky voice.

Haechan had expected for jisung to be bullied ,but not so soon, so that's why he was the first one to break out of shock  
He shook his head then said "j-jisung.."

Jisung shot his head up when he heard his name being called out he turned his head slowly but steadily and saw that the members of nct 127 was there "umm...hyungs did you listen to what I just s-said?" To which taeil nodded "o-oh y-you a-aren't gonna do anything about it a-are y-you?" He asked again but instead of nodding  taeil said "oh we are jisung! why didn't you tell us this..this is important! Your our maknae we have to take care of you!"

Scared, jisung turned just to bump into renjun who was standing there concerned.

Renjun took a glance at jisung noticing his tensed form and took his arms apart for a hug to which jisung complied to.

Glaring on the wall behind renjun he came out of the bundle  
Renjun had wrapped him with his arms he faced the nct 127 members  and said "don't even think about hurting anyone from the school or making me move school because I'm not gonna move" and with that he exited the room bumping shoulders with mark.

Well let's just say that the bullies were expelled well because jisung never said they couldn't complain or stalk him to find out about who the bullies are right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And I'm still writing the second part of 'Yugyeom protection squad'  
> And it will be finished in 2/3 days so be on look out!


	5. Dance teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY GUYS! My exams are going on so I can't really write anything and am just posting this because it has been in my drafts for a while

  
He was tired...

Tired of pretending to be okay

Tired of all the lies he had to tell

All he wanted was to collapse in the arms of his hyungs and cry his heart out till he fell asleep.

But...you never get the things you really want....

He wanted to tell them why minkyun hyung always tells him to stay back even after a busy day...

But the fear of minkyun finding out that he told his hyungs always stopped him....

Jeongin in third PoV

After what felt like the 50th time but was really the 20th minkyun stopped the music to 'district 9'

Phanting hard he turned around only to be met with a slap to his face making him fall down. 

He looked up still Holding his cheek which he could feel was starting to bruise. 

Minkyun scoffed before kicking jeongin on the ribs.

Jeongin tried to hold back a scream as minkyun kicked his stomach and ribs ,harder after each blow, knowing if he screamed then he would have hurt him more

"You call that dancing! That's not dancing! You know even a snail can do better than that and you can't even sing I don't understand why your even in the group" he said each time he kicked him and after 10 minutes of torture he let him go

"Go and if you even tell this to anyone I'm gonna make sure you don't live" minkyun said and left the practise room after one

Last (hard) kick on his right leg and he was smiling sweetly as he left.

Jeongin stood up steadily trying not to put much pressure on his right leg as he did so, he failed, when he finally stood up swaying a bit as minkyun had hit his head in the ten minutes.

When he finally exited the building he started to walk towards their dorm which fortunately was only 1 building and 3 floors away (I have no idea of what I'm writing)

When he reached to their dorm he went straight to the room his and his hyungs shared.

Crashing on his bed with his eyes closed he sighed thinking what he did to make minkyun Angry at him and beating him ,not knowing that this was abuse.

He opened his eyes again but when he did he noticed that it was morning he probably slept and his hyungs didn't wake him up and let him sleep.

He sat up and stretched his arms ,bones popping, moaning as the pain he felt last night came back, he rubbed his eyes to make the blur that he saw through his eyes go away and stood up to go to the kitchen to ask for breakfast.....what he didn't see was that he was in his Pyjamas....

Moaning and groaning quietly he went through the hallway. 

When he reached the kitchen he saw all his hyungs sitting on the dinner table chairs some were tensed and some had a serious face and anxious body.

He went forward slightly limping and said " h-hyungs?" Making all of look up from where they were staring at their laps.

"Jeongin I- -WE Have a question for you" Minho said while patting the empty spot next to him.

Slowly ,and trembling a bit because he thought he was in trouble, he stepped forewards and automatically went to the seat in between Minho and hyunjin and sat down there.

He rubbed his right thigh finally noticing the soft piece of cloth that he was wearing

Everyone was staring at jeongin expecting him to say something but he didn't because he was too shocked to move much less talk.

he was shocked was because he saw that he was wearing his pyjamas and if he could remember correctly after reaching the dorm he had directly went to his bed....but there was a possibility that he had practised in his pyjamas..

"Listen jeonginnie we won't force you tell us what happened it's your life you can tell us whenever you feel comfortable , okay ?" Chan said and stood up and went to jeongin's chair and kneeled down there ,putting his hand on jeongin's shoulder he continued "but we are your hyungs okay? We- it's our job to make sure that you are okay" this time seungmin butted in and said "or can you atleast let us treat the wounds and bruises on you body?" earning a nod from all the others that were sitting there except jeongin who was slightly going into panic but before the panic could take over jisung hugged him ,making sure that he didn't pressure any of the wounds on jeongin's body.

Jeongin broke he couldn't handle it anymore the pain was unbearable but he could handle it but his mental state couldn't.

Seeing their youngest cry broke their hearts and slowly ,but fast enough before jeongin could talk, they all hugged him whispering sweet things in his ear.

"I-I can't h-he said will h-hurt every-everyone I care about I-if I any-anyone treat m-my wounds" jeongin said hiccuping

"Jeongin listen no one will hurt us as long as the police and government are there okay? What do you think I learned taekwondo for huh?" Felix said coming out of the hug pile and crossing his hands.

"Felix is right" woojin said "atleast this time" changbin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Felix said "oh nothing!" Changbin said again

"And jeonginne it's not your job to look after us okay? It's our job to make sure you are okay" seungmin said surprising jeongin him being the torturous person that constantly teased the maknae

"I'm shocked that you didn't add any tease in that sentence" jeongin said laughing while his tears still leaked from his closed eyes

"I love you all" jeongin whispered making his hyungs smile warmly and messing his already messed hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell I wrote for the previous ending but if you wanna see it...
> 
> 'And at the end of the month they found out who had been doing all this and got him fired and lived happily ever after!'
> 
> Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open
> 
> I'm a slow writer so please bear with me  
> And not a really good one so..


End file.
